One In A Million
by Green Cloaked Demon
Summary: Dawn Knows the truth about Paul, he just doesn't know. They dream of eachother, but are on seperate paths. What happens when the paths Intertwine? Rated T for language and I'm Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

One in a Million

I Do own the game pokemon diamond for my DS but I do not own the anime. If I did, Ikari shipping would be real, and Contest shipping would be married by now.

**(BTW- THEY ARE OLDER NOW, SO DONT THINK THEY ARE 10)**

***DAWNS POINT OF VIEW***

I do not remember one night in the last 2 years that I have not dreamt of his eyes. The purple flame in the back of them, radiating them with such a passion. Once I looked into his eyes, it was impossible to look away. I just couldn't. Whenever he looked at me, I stood there, dumbfounded, unable to look away. While my mind told my body to, because I looked like an idiot, my body just didn't respond. I froze.

If Ash and Brock knew, I knew that they would not speak to me until I changed my mind. Well, Ash at least. They wouldn't understand. Although he _seems_ to treat his pokemon with cruelty, I still love him.

Paul.

That flame in his eyes, and that perfect, purple hair, just makes my knees weak. Plus, I know for a fact what he does. I used to do it too.

I know for a fact, that he keeps his emotions to himself. If you put up a wall, it helps you never get emotionally hurt by anyone else. That wall keeps out pain, but it also keeps out love. I know for a fact that he loves his pokemon. Ash hates him because he thinks he hates his pokemon and uses them as tools. But he has never seen Paul alone with his pokemon.

I have.

_*Flashback*_

_I was making my way towards the lake Ash, Brock and I were camped out near. It was early and I was going to swim in the lake to help me wake up more. As I was getting closer to the lake, I heard laughing. Once I reached the lake, I saw a sight that changed my perspective of Paul COMPLETLY. _

_He was sitting there, with torterra and electrabuzz, laughing and... playing. What the fuck?_

_I sat there for hours, just watching them as they had... fun. Not once was Paul rude or harsh. I eventually realized that I had to get back to camp with Ash and Brock. They were probably peeing their pants worried about me. _

_*End Of Flashback*_

I never told anyone about that day. I couldn't.

We were on our way to Hearthome city, I had a contest there soon. I was planning on winning this contest, not for me, but for Paul.

I knew it was silly, I know he doesn't like me that way. He can barely remember my bame.

"_Troublesome"_ that's what he always called me.

There is about a one in a million chance he likes me.

But that little one, is the foundation of all my hope.

**Okay, I know it's short, but I am planning on making this a series.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME  
>LoveLeaker<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**One in a Million  
>God it's been a while. Sorry!<br>Okay just letting you know I took your reviews into consideration and put in an age. Dawn is sixteen, Ash is seventeen, Brock is Twenty (I didn't know how many years older he is in the anime so...), Paul is seventeen. Swearing warning. I DON'T OWN POKEMON! ON WITH THE STORY!  
>Chapter 2<br>***Dawn's POV*  
>That was six years ago. Six years ago I saw him playing with his pokemon. Six years ago I was entranced with Paul's smile. Not his smirk...His smile. A smile that resembled happiness. A smile I loved, on the person I loved.<br>I knew he didn't like me, so why did I still bother trying? Why did I still have those feelings for him if I knew he didn't return them? I am not in denial... but I will not give up on him easily. I'll fight for him, even if he doesn't know that I'm fighting. Ash's voice snapped me out of my trance.  
>"Dawn... are you alright? You look... troubled." I smiled at that word.<br>Troublesome... why do you have to be so much trouble? Paul's voice echoed in my head.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." I replied simply. Ash just shrugged, dropping the subject. Brock and Ash had learned by now that when I am thinking, it's probably best to just leave me be.<br>"So guys, we're almost at Hearthome. Do you want to camp out tonight or keep walking and sleep at the pokecenter?" after Brock asked the question Ash stretched out his back.  
>"Aww, dude I don't think my back can take anymore sleeping on the ground. Let's just keep walking." I totally agree with ash on that one. My back can't get stiffer or I won't be able to walk anymore. I nodded my head in agreement.<br>"Alright, it's only about a half hour away." After that, we continued walking in silence. Well at least I did.  
>About fifteen minutes later, the path we were walking on, intertwined with another path, and who other then Paul, would be walking on that path.<br>My life fucking sucks.  
>Three steps. Two steps. Just one more...<br>"Hey Paul!" Ash greeted "You heading to Hearthome city?" Paul simply nodded and started to walk away. Damn it, Dawn! Do something! Make him stay!  
>"Hey Paul, wait!" I said running up beside him. Paul turned his head around slightly to look at me.<br>"What do you want troublesome?" He asked, he asked, clearly in annoyance. Okay, that did it.  
>"Okay one," I started "my name is Dawn! D-A-W-N, and if you don't start remembering, I'm going to tattoo it on your forehead, when you are asleep. Or I could just beat it into your face, and this time, Brock is standing too far away to hold me back. I can be quite devious... so I would remember my name if I were you." I turned around to see Ash looking quite proud of me and Brock with his mouth hanging open in shock. "And number two, would you like to walk with us the rest of the way to Hearthome?" Now Ash looked like Brock. Paul rolled his eyes in annoyance, yet he seemed a little zoned out, thinking.<br>Paul snapped out of his little trance and smirked "Why would I want to walk with Mr. Make Friends With Everybody, A hormonal psychopath and a troublesome girl? I'll pass." After his little 'Witty Remark' he started to walk away again.  
>You are so not winning this Paul.<br>I ran up in front of him and started talking again, much to his annoyance.  
>"Look, you have to get lonely always traveling alone. It has to be stressful not having someone to talk to or confide in." He was about to say something, but before he did I put my hand in his face. "I'm not finished yet." Oh take that Paul. I am so winning this.<br>"You know, if you just stuck around longer then two freaking seconds, you would learn that we are not bad people. You would see that we do not only exist to annoy you. You would finally realize that we are one of the few that actually care what happens to you, and that can easily change Paul, so if I were you I would stick around." I said it hard, and with meaning.  
>I could see it worked because Paul was looking down at me in shock. I guess he had never really thought that we actually cared about him. I guess he just thought we were his rivals, but then again, Paul wasn't really the compassionate. That look did not last long though, it quickly turned back to his scowl. God, he scowls so much you would think that's his normal face.<br>"Fine," he mumbled "but don't get too used to it." He started to walk back to Ash and Brock.  
>Looking back on what I said to Paul, I feel very proud. It's good to know that if I just threaten him and yell at him he'll just cave in. Well that and if Paul agrees, he knows it'll shut me up... Good enough for me!<br>We started walking in silence, fortunately, Brock broke that uncomfortable moment.  
>"So Paul, why are you traveling to HeartHome if you already have all eight badges?"<br>It was true, Paul already had all eight badges for the Sinnoh region. But not just the Sinnoh region, Paul also had all eight badges in the Hoenn, Jhoto, Kanto and Unova region. In the Jhoto region he was offered to be a member of the elite four, replacing Glacia. Another reason why Ash disliked Paul. He was way more successful.  
>"I'm just doing another Journey around all of Sinnoh to train my pokemon more. That way we'll be prepared properly to face the elite four, and Cythia." Paul replied, with not even the slightest bit of emotion in his voice. It was as if he was reading it from a script.<br>I guess it was Ash's turn to try to start a conversation with Paul.  
>"How's Reggie doing? I haven't seen him in a while."<br>"Fine." Paul grunted. Ash just rolled his eyes, we eventually just got used to the fact that any information out of Paul is better than none.  
>Well, now it's my turn.<br>"So Paul, what would you...um... would you like to travel wit-" As soon as Ash realized what I was about to say, he put his hand over my mouth and pulled me away by my arm.  
>"What are you doing!" he whispered furiously. Oh god I knew he would react like this.<br>"I was just-" I tried to reply, but he just didn't seem to hear, he was just to caught up in his rage to actually hear me.  
>"You were going to ask Paul to travel with us, weren't you?" Okay, Ash is mad but, it's not that big of a deal. I mean so what if I was going to invite the person he hated the most in the world (Other than Gary Oak, of course) to travel with us?<br>"Yes, I was. Ash just listen." He sighed and crossed his arms.  
>" I think, that if Paul is around people more often, he might actually become a little more kind to us. Plus, you guys might actually become friends. Pleeeeaaaaassssseee!" I begged. That's truthfully not the reason I wanted Paul to travel with us.<br>It was more like, maybe if Paul spends more time with me, he might fall in love with me.  
>"Plus," I added "He doesn't have to say yes..." At that line, Ash smiled.<br>Oh, Ash if only you weren't so gullible. I have a plan.  
>We started to walk back to Brock and Paul. Brock was looking at us suspiciously while Paul just seemed slightly annoyed that we haven't left yet.<br>I started to ask my question again, looking at Ash before I did so.  
>"So Paul, what would you think if... you... were.. to... umm-"<br>"Just spit it out Troublesome." He said, annoyed at my constant stuttering.  
>I gulped, nervously and then got the best confident look on my face that I could.<br>"Would you like to travel with us, on our journey?" I asked/ demanded confidently, not stuttering once.  
>He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.<br>"And why would you want me to travel with you Troublesome?" He asked with a little bit of a teasing tone in his voice.  
>"I figured that the more you are around people, the less hostile you might me. Plus, you might actually learn my name."<br>"How about I make you a deal," Paul started slowly getting closer to me "Me and you have a battle. If you win, I travel with you. If I win, I walk away."  
>I looked back at Ash and Brock, then looked back at Paul. His face was only a few inches from mine.<br>"Deal"


End file.
